goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
The Puppetmaster Invades SuperMarioKing1999!
Eric The News Reporter: Breaking News mkay, Three Scallions have killed a SpaDinner guy and dipped him in sauce. the reason for this is because he makes SpaDinner jokes. more on the story as it develops. Puppetmaster: Oh my! A SpaDinner guy killed by three Scallions! that's terrible. Well, that's the good news. Emperor Bob Dole: Hey Puppetmaster, You might wanna see this! Puppetmaster: What? "SuperMarioKing1999 hates veggies"? "Macusoper killed his dad"? "Julie arrested for killing Kendra"? Oh, That's madness! Last time I saw SuperMarioKing1999's video and what do I see Mr. Emperor? Emperor Bob Dole: What, What do you see? Puppetmaster: I see murder on good users, assalt on Macusoper, Julie running away, and worse, good people doing bad things like grounding, assalting, all of that! I must delete his world! Emperor Bob Dole: Yes sir, and how exactly are you gonna do that? Puppetmaster: by going through the dimensional portal in my lab. Emperor Bob Dole: Great idea, but I'm afraid Macusoper and Diesel will come down through the portal. Puppetmaster: Oh relax Mr. Emperor, They'll be fine, besides I think this invasion might be scary. Qwerty, Show me SuperMarioKing1999's channel. QWERTY: On it, Master. (shows SuperMarioKing1999's channel) Puppetmaster: Oh man, he's moved to Plotagon! No matter, Qwerty, open the dimensional portal to SuperMarioKing1999's world. QWERTY: Yes, master. (The dimensional portal opens, Puppetmaster takes portal bombs) Puppetmaster: I'll be back. Emperor Bob Dole: Good luck Puppetmaster. (In SuperMarioKing1999's world) Diesel Busters: Macusoper, how dare you swear at Jake for making grounded videos out of you and kill him! Macusoper: and Diesel, how dare you ground me and assalt me with baby shows! Diesel Busters: I did what? Macusoper: You grounded me and assalted me with baby shows, you motherfucker! Diesel Busters: Well, if you haven't run away, you could have came out the hole! Except.... (sees hole) Hey! Why the fuck is there a portal in the ground? Macusoper: I don't know! Diesel and Macusoper: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Puppetmaster comes out of the dimensional portal) Puppetmaster: Oh my god, Diesel and Macusoper fell down my dimensional portal to my world. I hope Emperor Bob Dole is alright. Kate: Diesel and Macusoper, where were you? Hey! Who are you or What are you? Puppetmaster: I am the Puppetmaster. and you must be my first honored guest. Kate: where are Diesel and Macusoper? Puppetmaster: They went down through the portal to my world. Kate: What? I didn't know you have a world. Puppetmaster: That's right Kate Busters, you are welcome to my world. Step in please. Kate: Thanks! (Kate walks to the dimensional hole and falls in to his world) Kate: Oh no what is happening WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAH! Puppetmaster: Gaught you good! ha ha! Now, Jackie and Kathy would stay here and get deleted while I get these other characters of SuperMarioKing1999 and and the user himself to my world. (The Puppetmaster flies around the world throwing portal bombs on Kendra's house, SuperMarioKing1999 and Julie's House and Little Bill's house) Little Bill: Hey! what the fuck is this? (Portal bomb explodes as open portal opens) Little Bill: Oh no, Not hell again! Bill: Little Bill, what the fuck are you doing here? you're supposed to be dead! Little Bill: I was dead, fatherfucker, and now I'm back and I am going to kill you! Bill: Oh yeah? well, I'm gonna kill you again! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Little Bill and Bill: OH NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Little Bill's Mom: Little Bill? Bill? What's going on? Oh no a portal, oh great, not another one of Little Bill's tricks! OH NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAH! Puppetmaster: Caught them! Category:Resurrector/Puppetmaster/WorldDestroyerHD